


The Way You Move For Me

by orphan_account



Series: lesbians ayyyyyy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, GUYS WHAT DID I DO, Girl Direction, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, again wHAT DID I DO, also strap-on, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like girls in lingerie?” Harry asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis says, lifting one eyebrow, a teasing smirk now on her face. “Why, Hazza? You gonna wear sexy underwear for me?”</p><p>(it’s louis and harry’s one year anniversary, and harry has a surprise)</p><p>(companion oneshot to 'is it too much to ask')</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Move For Me

**Author's Note:**

> so, um, hi guys. so like, remember that one fic i posted. you know, 'is it too much to ask'? well, apparently, i'm still not over that universe.
> 
> i think you guys can read this as a standalone--all you need to know is that louis and harry are both famous and openly dating--but like, i'd appreciate it loads if you go read 'is it too much to ask' ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150764 ) if you haven't yet. your choice, though.
> 
> also, like, i can't really write sex? i don't know. hope you guys like it, though. :)
> 
> title from 'little black dress' by one direction heh heh

Harry gets the idea two weeks before their anniversary, when she and Louis are out at the mall. They’re walking, hands clasped loosely between them, when Louis suddenly stops in front one of the shops. Harry looks at the older girl, a bit confused, and when she glances into the window of the shop that’s caught Louis’ attention her breath catches in her throat a little.

A few seconds of silence pass without any of them saying anything, Louis looking into the shop and Harry looking at Louis. Finally, Harry clears her throat and tugs a little on the older girl’s hand to get her attention. “Um, you like that?”

Louis turns and blinks at her for a moment, before shrugging. “I mean, yeah, I guess?”

“Oh.” Harry’s imagination is running wild right now, images of Louis in lingerie flickering one by one in her mind. “You like wearing sexy underwear?”

Louis shrugs again. “Not really? I like it more when another girl wears it, I think it’s hot.”

And oh, _oh_. Harry is getting ideas now. Their one year anniversary is coming up and she’s not yet thought of any gift to give Louis—although the older girl has insisted that she doesn’t really want anything—and this might be a good idea.

“You like girls in lingerie?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Louis says, lifting one eyebrow, a teasing smirk now on her face. “Why, Hazza? You gonna wear sexy underwear for me?”

Okay, Harry wants it to be a surprise so she’s going to deny that. The only problem is that she’s shite at lying. She opens her mouth anyway, about to make a half-arsed denial, when she’s saved by the sudden shouts of teenage girls that have spotted them.

Topic forgotten, Louis tightens her hold on Harry’s hand and makes a run for it, laughing.

-

Except, Harry hasn’t forgotten about it.

Three days later, Louis goes out to play some footie with Zayn. As much as Harry would love to see Louis running around in short shorts and a tight jersey, arms glistening with sweat and thick thighs flexing with each strong kick, she has some shopping to do. She manages to go into the shop without too much of a fuss—just a couple of fans asking for a picture and an autograph, and one of the saleslady giggling into her hand uncontrollably as Harry browses the lingerie (because of course Harry gets assisted by a fan who knows exactly who Harry is buying the lingerie for and for what reason) until Harry’s blushing red—and forty-five minutes later she’s stepping out with a bag and a bright grin on her face.

She tries the underwear on the moment she gets home, locking their bedroom door and checking herself out in their full-length mirror. Her boobs aren’t big, but they look really nice in the black bra. There’s a small pink ribbon on each strap and a bigger one on the center, making her have an air of cuteness. She likes that, being cute and sexy at the same time. The panties are also black with a big pink ribbon on the left side, and she also bought some stockings to complete the look. She steps into a pair of high heels, slowly twirling in front of the mirror, and once she’s satisfied she smiles at her reflection and gives herself a thumbs-up.

-

There are paparazzi following them around when they go out to play football on the day of their anniversary, but they’re fortunately polite enough to keep their distance. That doesn’t mean they don’t get a hundred pictures a minute, though, along with fans who are without a doubt posting the pictures online right now, and Harry’s pretty sure that Tumblr and Twitter—and the entire internet in general—has already exploded because of them.

They play football for a little over an hour. Harry trips more than a couple of times, but it’s okay because Louis is there to help her up. If Harry’s going to be honest, she’s more than happy to just stay on the sidelines and watch Louis run around, but Louis will undeniably pout at her if she does that, so.

Presently, Louis is kicking the ball around, not even looking tired in the slightest bit. The older girl then suddenly passes the ball and Harry tries to kick it, but she puts too much force in her kick. She ends up falling on her back, the slightly damp grass seeping through her shirt—it’s actually one of Louis’ band shirts, because Harry likes the way it’s a bit too short on her torso and a bit too loose around the chest, likes being in Louis’ clothes a lot. She stays on the grass until she sees Louis hovering above her, a half-worried half-amused look on the older girl’s face.

“You okay, love?” Louis asks, extending a hand. Harry takes it, but before Louis can help her up she tugs down, hard, causing the older girl to topple on top of her.

“Hi,” she whispers, grin probably wide enough to split her face in half.

Louis shakes her head fondly and leans down even more, face hovering close to Harry’s. “Hi yourself.”

Harry can’t help but wrap her arms around Louis’ neck, feeling the sweat on the older girl’s nape and back. She pulls down so that their lips are pressed together, and Louis immediately tilts her head to a better angle, kissing Harry slowly. Harry tangles her fingers into Louis’ hair, tugging on the few strands that have escaped the ponytail, and she smiles into the kiss when she feels Louis’ hands on either side of her head.

They’re reminded, however, that they’re still outside by the sounds of delighted screaming. Harry feels Louis’ lips leave hers as the older girl pulls away, laughing lowly. Harry shakes her head and rubs her nose against Louis’, giggling. “Oops.”

“Best we continue this in a more private setting, yeah?” Louis asks, making Harry shiver, before pulling away and getting up on her feet. She helps Harry up, and Harry can see some of their fans watching them, giggling, while paps furiously snap picture after picture of the moment.

They play for a little more after that, until Harry can’t keep up with Louis running around any longer. They sit by one of the benches for a rest, and when Louis sees a guy with a guitar napping underneath one of the trees she runs over, probably to ask whether she can borrow the guitar. Even from the bench Harry can see the initially-annoyed look on the guy’s face—most probably from being disturbed in his nap—disappear the moment his eyes land on Louis’ grin. The guy’s face immediately brightens, nodding eagerly when Louis points at the guitar. He tells Louis something, and Harry sees Louis shaking her head a bit before pointing over at Harry. Harry blinks when the guy looks her way as well, and she can see the way his eyes widen almost-comically, probably in recognition. He tells Louis something more, and then Louis’ laughing, before she’s blowing a kiss at him and returning to her spot on the bench beside Harry.

“What did he say?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs, strumming the guitar a little. “He was trying to flirt with me, but then I told him I already have a girlfriend.” She grins at Harry. “When he saw you he was all like, ‘wait I think I saw you two on the news’ and ‘you’re that music couple who was brave enough to come out, nice job.’ Then he told me I can borrow his guitar for like, however long I want.”

Harry giggles. “What are you gonna play, then?” Louis grins even more, and then she’s strumming the opening notes of _Something Great_. Harry fake-groans at that. “Seriously, Lou?”

“What? It’s like our theme song!”

“But we’re already together,” Harry says.

“Oh yeah, right. You already have my number,” Louis teases.

Harry punches the older girl on the arm, blushing lightly. “Arse.”

“I’m kidding, love.” Harry glances over at the older girl and sighs. She feels Louis’ lips on hers a second later, pressing a soft yet lingering kiss, and she can feel herself smiling uncontrollably when Louis pulls away. “There we go. Have I ever told you that your smile is lovely?”

Harry ducks her head to hide her blush. “Are we going to sing or not?”

She hears Louis laugh loudly in response, before starting to play again.

-

The girls come over around seven in the evening. Harry’s made pasta and chicken, and she even baked a cake. The process took a little longer than she intended, though, because Louis kept distracting her with kisses on the neck, and once she even had to turn the stove off so that Louis can push her up against the counter and eat her out. Harry can’t say she’s complaining that much, to be honest.

Presently, the five of them are just finishing with dinner. Harry brings out the cake and slices pieces for everyone, while Niall cracks open a can of beer and lifts it up in a toast. “To Lou and Haz!”

Everyone laughs but follows Niall’s lead, cracking open their own cans and lifting them up. Harry smiles at her friends, feeling her heart swell a little because she really is grateful for having them by her side. She loves them all, treats the girls as her family, and Harry doesn’t even want to imagine what her life would be like if these girls weren’t here with her right now.

She hands them all cake, feeling warm and light and happy inside.

That is, until Niall brings out something from her bag and happily announces, “Time for presents!”

“Presents?” Louis asks, amused. One of her eyebrows is arched, one corner of her lips quirked up slightly.

Niall nods happily. “The girls and I thought it’d be nice to get you two presents. Now”—she puts something on the table—“this is from me.”

Harry stares at the object for a second, before she feels her face heat up. She looks at Louis and sees the older girl gaping a little, and then she hears Zayn laugh and Liam sputter out, “You were actually serious?!”

The strap-on lies on the table in faux-innocence.

Harry opens her mouth, about to say something, but then Louis grabs the strap-on and inspects it up close. Harry blinks furiously, watching as a smirk slowly appears on Louis’ face, and fuck.

 _Fuck_.

“Thank you, Ni,” Louis says, grinning wickedly. “We’ll make sure to put this to good use tonight.”

“This is from me,” Zayn says, and then she’s dropping a pair of handcuffs with thick pink fur lining the insides on top of the table.

“Oh my god,” Harry says, and she’s already mentally revising her earlier thoughts of loving her friends and treating them as family.

Louis enthusiastically takes the handcuffs and winks at Zayn.

Lastly, Liam places a pair of cat ears on the table, face red. Harry blinks for a few seconds, mouth open slightly, and then she says, “Did you—did all of you just seriously give Louis and me sex-related things for our first anniversary?”

Niall and Zayn just laugh loudly in response, sharing a high-five, while Liam shrugs and smiles sheepishly as though to say ‘it was their idea.’ Harry groans and turns her head to see Louis’ reaction, and her breath hitches a little when she catches sight of Louis’ small grin, full of promises for tonight.

Harry has to concentrate very hard on not squirming impatiently throughout the rest of dinner.

-

The moment the door closes after the girls have left, Harry feels herself being pushed up against it. Louis’ mouth is on hers before she can react, and she immediately parts her lips the moment she feels Louis’ tongue running along her bottom lip. She can feel small yet strong hands gripping onto her hips, pulling her forward until she’s pressed against Louis completely, and already Harry can feel wetness forming inside her panties.

Which reminds her.

She pulls away and gasps for breath, Louis’ lips latching onto her neck. She takes a moment to compose herself enough to remember her surprise for Louis, taking deep breaths through her mouth, and when she feels Louis’ fingers teasingly rubbing up and down along the zipper of her jeans she places her hands on the older girl’s chest and lightly pushes away. Louis immediately eases off, a concerned look flitting over her face even though her pupils are already blown wide, eyes dark.

Harry is so, so in love with her.

“Why baby? Did I do something wrong?”

Harry shakes her head and smiles softly at the older girl, placing a large hand on her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her lightly. “Give me three minutes,” she murmurs before pulling away and winking. She doesn’t wait for Louis to reply, just ducks out from beneath Louis’ arms and heads for their bedroom. Once inside, she takes in more deep breaths to steady herself enough to put on her surprise. She can see herself in the mirror, see how she already looks flushed, face red.

She undresses quickly and puts the lingerie on, checking her appearance in the mirror. She runs her hands through her hair because she knows how Louis likes it when her curls are all over the place. Once done, she climbs on top of the bed and sets herself in the middle of it, leaning down slightly with her elbows supporting her weight and her long stockings-clad legs crossed, one of her heels pointed up in the air.

It’s not fifteen seconds later—yes, Harry’s been counting—when the door opens and Louis steps in. Harry tries to put on a seductive look on her face, but her nerves get the better of her and she just ends up biting down on her lower lip. She can see Louis’ mouth drop open a little in surprise, and then a second later the older girl’s eyes are raking up and down her body, taking her in almost hungrily. Slowly, Louis closes the door and steps towards the bed. She stops once she reaches the foot of the bed, and Harry tries her hardest not to squirm underneath the scrutiny of Louis’ heated gaze.

“What’s this you have for me, love?”

Harry feels a shiver run down her spine at Louis’ voice, already low and a bit scratchier. She looks up at the older girl through her eyelashes, blinking slowly. “Wanted to surprise you.”

Louis hums, placing one knee on the bed as she tugs on the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. Harry’s eyes rake over the golden skin in front of her, stopping at Louis’ perfect breasts. She watches as Louis throws her shirt aside carelessly and says, “You did this for me, baby?”

Harry nods once, feeling her excitement build up as Louis gets on the bed fully and crawls towards her. “Yes, Lou. All for you, wanted to make you happy.”

Louis’ hands are on her cheeks in an instant, thumbs rubbing circles against her skin. There’s a soft look behind all the lust and want in the older girl’s eyes, and it makes Harry’s stomach flutter pleasantly with butterflies. “Love,” Louis begins saying, her tone softer but still heavy with want, “I am happy with you already, yeah? But thank you for this. I love you so much. So, so much.”

Harry’s eyes flutter shut and she leans into Louis’ touch, sighing. “I love you, too. With all my heart.”

She can feel Louis’ eyes on her, the older girl’s hands moving from her face to her back. An arm wraps around her waist, a hand supporting the middle of her back as Louis eases her down the bed. Opening her eyes, she sees Louis hovering above her, blue eyes flitting from her face to her body and down like she can’t get enough.

Harry reaches up and wraps her arms around Louis’ neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Louis responds eagerly and Harry smiles into the kiss, tugging down further with her arms so that Louis’ upper body is pressed against hers. She can feel fingers trailing down her sides, lightly pressing into her skin, and she shivers at the touch, arching her back and silently asking for more. Louis gives it to her, hands going down to her legs and pulling up so that their hips are pressed together. Harry already feels a little dizzy and she just lets herself feel for a moment, letting Louis lick into her mouth as the older girl pleases.

Eventually the need for air makes them break apart, but Louis immediately trails kisses down her neck, occasionally sucking and biting bruises onto her pale skin. Harry frantically reaches down between their bodies to unzip Louis’ jeans, tugging and pulling, wanting to feel Louis’ skin on hers. Louis gets off her for a second to take the jeans off, and once both of them are only in their underwear Louis spreads her legs open and presses a trail of kisses down her body.

“Lou,” Harry whines, feeling Louis’ lips brushing along the edge of her panties, driving her mad with want. She thrusts her hips up into the air, hoping that Louis will give her what she wants and just touch her.

“You look so beautiful, love. So, so beautiful,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s skin, and Harry blushes, eyes half-lidded as she looks down at the girl between her legs. Louis’ eyes are dark, and Harry watches as Louis licks her lips slowly before leaning down and pressing her mouth against where Harry’s already wet. Harry moans as Louis teasingly drags her tongue over the fabric, thumb pressing down lightly against Harry’s clit. “You look so good in these, love. Don’t wanna take them off.”

And with that, Louis yanks the panties aside, exposing Harry. Harry sighs happily as she feels Louis’ hot breath hit against where she’s most sensitive, and it turns into a shaky exhale as Louis finally puts her mouth on her, tongue flicking out to tease at her opening. Louis’ thumb is still lightly circling her clit, and Harry turns her head to press her face against the pillows, panting. Louis licks at her slowly, barely pushing in, and Harry is torn between telling the older girl to hurry up and letting herself enjoy the slow buildup of pleasure.

In the end, the part of her that craves for more wins. “Lou, please,” she whines.

Louis pulls back and Harry can see how her chin glistens a little. It sends more heat in her lower belly and she groans, feeling herself getting even wetter. Louis presses a gentle kiss against her thigh, her free hand rubbing up and down in a soothing motion. “Hand me a pillow, love.”

Harry does so, and she feels Louis placing it beneath her hips, propping her up for a better angle. Louis then lifts both of her thighs over her shoulders, one of her hands keeping the fabric of Harry’s panties aside while the thumb of her other hand spreads Harry open.

“Louis.”

“You look so good, Harry. So good for me,” Louis says, and then she’s diving back in. The press of her tongue is firmer this time, with more intent, and Harry throws her head back against the pillows, hands clawing at the sheets. Louis somehow manages to use both of her thumbs in spreading Harry open while still keeping the fabric of Harry’s panties out of the way, pushing her tongue in and licking insistently. She begins thrusting her tongue in and out, Harry making loud noises that she would’ve been a bit embarrassed of if she weren’t in so much pleasure.

“Lou—Louis. LouisLouisLouis,” Harry chants, beginning to push her hips down against Louis’ face.

“You’re so wet for me Harry, fuck.” Louis moans against her, and then Harry feels two of Louis’ fingers sliding into her. Louis begins thrusting them in and out, her tongue licking at where they disappear inside Harry. Harry continues making all these noises, hands finding their way to Louis’ head and pushing down. Louis lets her, and Harry cards her long fingers through soft caramel strands. She cries out when Louis begins scissoring her fingers, continuing to fuck her with them even as Harry’s thighs begin to tremble.

Louis sucks on the thumb of the hand she’s not using to fuck Harry with, slipping it underneath Harry’s panties and rubbing firm circles onto her clit. Harry nearly screams at the sudden wave of pleasure, her entire body trembling underneath the assault. She can feel her orgasm beginning to build, heat pooling more and more in her belly. It only takes another hard thrust from Louis’ fingers coupled with the insistent rubs against her clit, and Harry’s pushed over the edge. She comes with a hoarse cry of Louis’ name, thighs squeezing shut around Louis’ head. She can feel herself clenching down on Louis’ fingers and tongue, tingling up to her toes and the very tips of her fingers with the force of her orgasm.

Louis laps at her for a few more moments, licking her clean before finally easing off. Harry tries to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling as Louis stares down at her wrecked form. The older girl climbs up and hovers over Harry for a moment, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

“I want to fuck you,” Louis murmurs quietly against Harry’s mouth.

“You just did,” Harry says, a bit confused. Louis pulls back and looks at her intently, lower lip caught between her teeth and looking a bit unsure. Harry blinks for a few seconds, and then her eyes widen in understanding. “Oh. Oh, you mean—with that?”

Louis nods once, before smiling a little. “Only if you want.”

Harry groans. “Fuck, okay, yes.”

“Really?” Louis asks, pressing soft kisses along Harry’s collarbone.

“Yes, really,” Harry breathes out. “But, like, I need a few minutes to—you know.” An idea then comes to her mind, and she blushes a little as she asks, “Do you think you could, um, ride my face while I, uh—”

Louis lets out a shaky laugh against her skin. “I’d love that.” She pushes up from Harry and unclasps her bra, taking it off and throwing it to the side. Harry leans up and takes one of Louis’ nipples into her mouth, sucking and lightly nibbling as she helps the older girl out of her panties. Louis shifts above her, and Harry can feel how wet the older girl is against her stomach. She pulls off of Louis’ breast and lets Louis knee-walk up her chest, until she’s hovering above Harry’s face.

Harry rubs both of her large hands up and down Louis’ thick thighs, smiling up at her girlfriend. She watches as Louis smiles back down at her, bracing her hands against the headboard and spreading her legs wider, lowering herself more so that Harry doesn’t have to crane her neck up. Harry uses her thumbs to spread Louis open, and then she’s licking up into the older girl. She can hear Louis sighing happily above her, making her chest flutter a little—she really loves pleasing Louis, just as much as she loves Louis pleasing her. Feeling more confident, Harry lets her hands slide around so that she’s gripping onto Louis’ perfect arse, fitting each cheek into her large hands and squeezing. Louis moans in approval and rocks back into her touch, and Harry uses one hand to spread Louis’ arse cheeks apart. She teasingly rubs the pad of her index finger against Louis’ arsehole, and Louis breathes out heavily.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to feel another wave of arousal hit her with the way Louis’ moaning and rocking back and forth against her face and fingers. She moves one hand down to rub herself over the fabric of her panties, moaning against Louis and thrusting her hips up into the air, seeking friction. Louis must have noticed this because she suddenly pulls off of Harry, scrambling to the side and getting up.

“Lou,” Harry whines, reaching out for Louis.

Louis is cursing underneath her breath, stumbling on her feet. “Fuck. I left the fucking strap-on outside god fucking damn it.” She looks at Harry before leaving the bedroom, eyes wide and wild-looking. “When I get back you better be naked—but leave those stockings on.”

Harry whines and tugs her panties off just as Louis rushes out of the room. She kicks her heels off and reaches around to unclasp her bra, throwing it aside carelessly and lying back down on the bed. She doesn’t really have to wait long for Louis to come back, because seconds later the older girl is rushing back into the room. Louis already has the strap-on on, and Harry makes an impatient noise, making grabby-hands at the older girl. Louis somehow manages to let out a laugh at that, and then she’s back on the bed, climbing on top of Harry and kissing her. It’s messy, their teeth clicking together and their tongues tangling slickly inside their mouths.

“Spread your legs wider for me, baby,” Louis murmurs, and Harry immediately complies. She can feel the end of the fake cock nudging at her entrance, can feel Louis’ hands on her chest, squeezing her breasts and rubbing at her nipples. She wraps her legs around Louis’ waist, pulling the older girl forward even more. “Ready baby?”

Harry nods, not trusting herself to speak right now. Louis reaches one hand between their bodies to guide the fake cock into Harry, and Harry moans high and pretty in her throat as she feels herself being slowly filled up. Louis stops halfway in, checking Harry’s reaction.

“You good, love?”

“Yeah,” Harry manages to breathe out. Her eyes are probably blown wide right now, her face red and her hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. Louis smiles down at her before pulling back slowly, and then pushing back in at the same pace. The older girl repeats the action a couple of times, pressing back in more and more until she’s fully in, completely pressed inside and against Harry. “Fuck, Lou,” Harry keens, fingers scrabbling for purchase onto Louis’ back. “Move.”

Louis laughs shakily and presses a light kiss against Harry’s forehead. “As you wish, princess.” And then she starts moving, in and out, long drags that make Harry arch beautifully, pressing her breasts against Louis’. “Fuck, you look so beautiful, shit. Doing so good, love, doing so good. You’re taking me so well.”

Harry moans at Louis’ praise, letting out a loud cry as Louis moves faster, thrusts inside Harry with a little more force than before. Harry begins rocking back onto the cock, hips meeting Louis’ thrusts halfway. “Shit, Lou. Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, sounding a bit breathless, probably from the effort of thrusting repeatedly into Harry. “Tell me how it feels, love. Tell me how you feel.”

“Fu-full. Full of you, Lou, fuck. It’s so good. You—you’re fucking me so good, I love it. I love you.”

“Shit, Harry,” Louis says, almost in a whine, and then she’s leaning down and sucking more bruises onto Harry’s skin. Her hips are moving rapidly now, fucking into Harry quickly, and Harry’s fingernails dig into the older girl’s back, leaving crescent-shaped indents on the golden stretch of skin. “So lovely, Harry. You’re so lovely.”

Harry nearly screams when Louis reaches a hand between them and begins rubbing on her clit, hips stuttering against Louis’ quick movements. She can feel the heat twisting in her belly, making her toes curl in pleasure. Louis’ mouth is leaving more marks on her body, lips latching onto one of her hard nipples and sucking, and it only takes a few more thrusts and Harry’s gone. She clenches around the cock inside her and screams out Louis’ name, her entire body shaking. Louis fucks her through it, fingers tapping against her swollen and sensitive clit a couple more times before pulling away. Harry whines a little as the fake cock slips out of her, feeling herself clench down on nothing.

Louis takes the strap-on off and reaches down, slipping three fingers into herself and rubbing on her own clit as she stares down at Harry, taking in how wrecked the younger girl looks. Harry, although exhausted, opens her arms in invitation and smiles lazily at Louis. The older girl groans and pulls her fingers out of herself, settling on top of Harry once more. They kiss lazily for a few minutes, Louis lightly rocking her hips down against Harry’s.

“You’re wet,” Harry murmurs, giggling a little.

“So are you,” Louis says, laughing shakily, and then Harry’s large hands are on her hips, making her shift so that she’s thrusting down directly against Harry’s pussy. “I love you so much, Harry. Fuck.”

“I love you, too,” Harry gasps out, feeling far too sensitive for the friction but wanting Louis to get off. “Maybe next time I can ride you, yeah? Would you like that?”

“Fuck, yes,” Louis moans, rocking down faster.

“Are you close?” Harry asks, beginning to shift her hips as well, thrusting back up against Louis.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out.

One of Harry’s hands move up to cup Louis’ breast, squeezing and taking a nipple between her fingers. She pinches and rolls it between her thumb and forefinger, pushing back up against Louis’ thrusts, helping Louis reach her orgasm. Her other hand slides down Louis’ back to her arse, fingertips digging deeply into one of her cheeks, before reaching down even further and slipping two of her long fingers into Louis as best as she can. She shallowly thrusts them in, letting Louis rock back against her digits, and she moans at the feeling of Louis’ wet heat around her. “I can fuck you next time, too, if you want. I’ll wear the strap-on and you can ride me. Fuck, you’d look so good bouncing on top of me, Lou, just imagine—”

Louis comes so suddenly, hips stuttering against Harry’s and mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Harry lets Louis drag it out, scissoring her fingers a little as Louis continues to thrust back against them, letting the final waves of her orgasm wash over her. Harry pulls her fingers out a few seconds later, letting Louis slump down on top of her.

They both stay in that position for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. After a while, Louis rolls off of Harry and kisses her sweetly, murmuring her thank you’s against Harry’s red and swollen lips. Harry lets herself be pulled against Louis’ body, the two exchanging lazy kisses as they come down from their high.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing, Harry,” Louis whispers, pulling Harry closer so that the younger girl is half on top of her. Harry feels one of Louis’ arms wrap around her protectively, and she presses her smile against Louis’ collarbones.

“I love you, Louis,” she whispers, letting her mouth trace the _It Is What It Is_ inked across Louis’ chest. “So much.”

“I love you, too,” Louis tells her, voice soft and quiet.

They fall asleep after that, happily wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: black-and-scarlet
> 
> comment and kudos make me happy, guys! also, like, you can send me messages on tumblr about whether you want me to write more about this 'verse. or just to say hi. idk, just talk to me because i am a lonely baby. aha.


End file.
